


Lost Monday

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Regional Holidays, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: In Belgium ‘Verloren maandag’ or ‘Lundi perdu’ (Lost Monday - the Monday after Epiphany) is celebrated by eating apple dumplings and sausage rolls. If you work, most companies will treat their employees with them. It is a custom that was started by the guilds.





	Lost Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> This fic was written to fill vexed-Wench´s fandom stocking. She asked to learn about other holidays then Christmas.

‘Neal?’

Neal stops preparing the paints and looks up to the patron.

‘Yes Master Peter?’

‘How far are you with the painting of my wife?

‘It is almost finished. Do you wish to see it?’

‘Don´t mind if I do.’

Neal wipes off his hands on a piece of cloth. He leaves the small room where they prepare all the paints and guides his boss to the large gallery where the larger paintings are made. He pulls off one of the cloth covers and steps back, allowing his patron to see the full glory of the painting.

He studies Peter´s face and can see he is in awe. He painted Elizabeth in a blue dress. The blue velvet seems so real you would want to touch it. Her jewelry is so meticulously painted you can see every detail in the pearls she is wearing. Neal is proud of his work, he spent a lot of time on it to make it just right.

‘You really outdid yourself on this one, Neal. She is gorgeous, she is going to love it.’

Peter pushes a coin in Neal´s hand and Neal looks up in surprise. With this amount, he will be able to get really nice foods and even a new tunic.

‘Master this is… generous to say the least.’

‘Nonsense, you worked hard for it. I noticed how many hours you spend on this painting. My wife will love it. Now get ready for the reading of the Craft guild books. I will start soon.’

‘Yes Master Peter.’

Neal quickly returns to the paints he is preparing and puts them in small cups to preserve for the next day. He completely forgot that today is Lost Monday. Their patron will read the Carft guild books, so all the crafts men know what their rights and obligations are. He is certainly not looking forward to it and hopes to be able to sneak away, it is always boring and since Mozzie taught him how to read, he read them himself. But he is looking forward to the accompanying drinks and food. It is always a treat and Master Burke´s wife always makes sure there is plenty of good quality food. Other guilds are known to give their employees unsellable meat and bread, but not Lord and Milady Burke, they spare no expenses for this day. When all the reading is done and everybody is done eating and drinking, the day will be lost hence the name.

Neal quickly washes his hands and hurries to the large meeting room, where the lord and milady Burke are already waiting to start the reading.


End file.
